vgcdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Roll
Roll (ロール Rōru) is a kind-hearted humanoid robot created by Dr. Light to be a house keeper, helping around Dr. Light's Laboratory by cleaning and cooking. She is the "little sister" of Mega Man and Proto Man. Her dream is to one day open a hospital and help people. Roll is one of the few female characters in the original Mega Man series, and the only female humanoid robot until Plum and Splash Woman were introduced into the series. In spite of her minor roles in the games, Roll is perhaps one of the most special and well-known characters in the entire Mega Man series, and remains a fan-favorite to many. She is especially well known as the first female character ever in the Mega Man universe. She is also special in a sense that she, with her counterparts Roll.EXE and Roll Caskett and appearances in other media, combined, has made the most appearances of any supporting character in the Mega Man series as a whole. History *Mega Man, Mega Man 3 and Mega Man 4: Roll has a small appearance in the ending of these three games, and is mentioned in the opening scene of Mega Man 4. *Mega Man V: Roll appears in the opening scene. *Mega Man 7: She appears in the opening and ending scenes of the game, and will also appear randomly in the get weapon description in the Japanese version. *Mega Man 8: She exchanges gadgets in Dr. Light's Lab for Mega Man to use for the right prices of bolts. She appears in the opening scene, and in the intro she interrupts the battle between Mega Man and Bass via a hovering vehicle to head a distress signal by Dr. Light. In the ending scene, Roll hugs Mega Man, happy that he is alright. *Mega Man & Bass: She uses a communicator to give tips on the stage and CD locations for the player. Roll also makes an appearance in Mega Man's ending, giving King's letter of an apology to Mega Man. *Mega Man 9: She appears in the opening and ending scenes, and with Auto in cutscenes during the game and the shop screen. *Mega Man 10: She is a victim of the "Roboenza" virus which had caught on throughout the robotic world. Consequently, Roll remains sick throughout the events of the entire game. Mega Man himself later catches the disease and the medicine-making machine is stolen by Dr. Wily. Roll, in an effort to save Mega Man's life, then gives him her medicine which she had saved telling him that he is the only one who could stop Wily. Her fate has yet to be confirmed, though it is likely that she was cured along with the other infected robots. *Mega Man Powered Up: Roll is a playable character as a download. She also appears a lot more often than she did in her unnamed appearance in the original Mega Man, as she appears in every New Style Story of every playable character (including Proto Man), can be seen in the stage select screen of either the Old or New Style modes, and she appears as the host for the Construction Mode of the game, even going as far to give tutorials for first-time players who are constructing their own levels. When playing as Roll, one can battle the Copy Robot using her form, this being the closest she has come to being a boss in a classic-style game. Roll also has several downloadable clothes. This game also introduces an ability called Roll Swing, replacing the "Roll Buster" from spinoff titles. By default, she swings a broom, although she'll swing other objects if she is wearing a costume. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Mega Man Characters Category:Nintendo Entertainment System Debut Category:All Characters